roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Bur'nakk
Bur'nakk is Barnaby Crimp's Drox Demon sire, a old and extremely powerful Drox Demon and leader of all loyalist Drox. He is the avowed enemy of George Davidson, whose wife, Alice, was slain by Bur'nakk approximately six years ago. In human form he prefers a dark trenchcoat and hat and wears a bright red shirt. He has been the Lord of the Drox for approximately a millenium, which has allowed him to become extremely powerful, assisted the increase in power afforded by a large number of progeny. Background Bur'nakk has had numerous run-ins with the Davidson family. In one incident, Bur'nakk's group of Drox attacked the hospital where Alice Davidson had recently given birth, managing to capture the two newly-born Davidson twins, Barnaby and Robert Davidson. Afterwards the Davidsons managed to pursue (somehow) the Drox to their home dimension, where Bur'nakk was starting to imprint himself on the two babies. He managed to corrupt Barnaby the most, so that when the Davidsons arrived they could only save Robert, who had a fraction of Drox in him. Barnaby was lost. Due to a spell cast by Alice, a portion of Barnaby's humanity was kept intact while the Drox soul in Robert was purged at the cost of Robert's constitution. Alice cast a spell to make herself, Robert and George forget. Bur'nakk raised Barnaby as his own until they ran into the Davidsons again in South America, with the Drox raiding for babies and loot often. After initial setbacks against the Davidsons Bur'nakk retreated to regroup the remains of his clan, counter-attacking and Barnaby, called Bak'tarbe, cornered Alice Davidson. Ultimately Bur'nakk killed Alice. Afterwards, horrified by his actions and culpability in the Drox's crimes, Barnaby fled to Bur'nakk's anger. George Davidson slaughtered the rest of the Drox clan, with the exception of Bur'nakk, who fled, and Barnaby, whom George chose to spare. Lord of Fire Bur'nakk may have been summoned to Imogen Parker's village by Barnaby accidentally deciding to yell a Drox hunting cry in an effort to scare or defeat some vampire carollers. Bur'nakk's entrance from the Drox realm was noted by the others, who saw a circle of melted snow near where he entered. After Barnaby and the others except for Imogen returned to Little Rosewater, Bur'nakk intercepted a call between Imogen and Barnaby, when the others called Imogen to discuss Barnaby's heritage (which Robert had found out on the way home) using fire to destroy a transformer connecting Imogen's house's phone line. When the Parkers left to figure out what to do, Bur'nakk, dressed in a trenchcoat and in human form, started a gas leak in the Parkers' house. When they returned, Imogen caught the gas leak and had the house evacuated. When she walked around to see if there were any candles left alight, she encountered Bur'nakk, who confronted her on where his son, Bak'tarbe, was. She denied any knowledge of this, so he taunted her and used his cigarette to burn a mark into her neck. After failing to get more information from Imogen he caused a gas explosion by flicking his cigarette at the house full of gas, destroying Imogen's house. When Imogen was returning to school to stay, Bur'nakk followed her onto the bus, closely hounding her. At the Watford Gap service station Imogen managed to escape Bur'nakk's trail by going into the ladies' toilet and casting an illusion on herself, managing to warn Barnaby about how Bur'nakk, Barnaby's "ballerina instructor", was following her. When Imogen returned to the bus Bur'nakk followed her off the bus when it arrived in Little Rosewater, surprised that Barnaby wasn't there. Still, he chose to follow Imogen. Imogen led him to The Alley, a demon pub in Little Rosewater, where she convinced Charity, whom she had heard of from Layla, to provide a distraction while she tried to find a way out. Bur'nakk tried to fight Charity, but the enchantments on the stablishment prevented him from hurting her, as his punches failed to connect. Later, when Layla investigated, Charity was nowhere to be found, nor was anyone else. Bur'nakk caught Layla and asked her who she was, but Layla managed to convince him that she wasn't significant and so let her go. Later Bur'nakk realised that Imogen had escaped from The Alley through a dimension portal in the pub's toilets that led to a shopping centre dimension, and chased through to attack Imogen and a suddenly-appearing Barnaby, who were then teleported away to the group's storage lockers by The Child. For three days Bur'nakk's attempts to hunt down Barnaby were thwarted by The Child, who teleported him around the place whenever he entered into close proximity of Little Rosewater, leading him to be teleported into a lake, into trees and into swamps. Extremely angry, Bur'nakk was eventually allowed to fight Barnaby and his friends on the start of the new year, after midnight. Racing towards them (they had decided to face him on the field where they had fought the Golem) and visibly showing the signs of his failed hunts, Bur'nakk was enraged and immediately attacked. He also summoned four Drox to assist him, including Barnaby's Drox counterpart, Bak'tarbe. The Fires of Battle Against him were arrayed Layla, Barnaby, Robert, Imogen and George Davidson, the latter visibly failing to hold it together. Bur'nakk taunted them, and the fight commenced. Bur'nakk was an extremely skilled opponent, bypassing Layla's defences and also dodging her attacks until she managed to grapple his arm holding his cane, an ancient artifact called the Staff of Anubis, which could redirect magic targeted at the wielder and reverse some spells in its proximity. Dismissively, Bur'nakk's complacency would be his doom. Robert called in a drop pod on top of two Drox, which quickly allowed him to turn the tide of the fight as he entered his specially-built Droxbuster suit. George Davidson cleft open the head of one Drox before advancing on Bur'nakk himself, while Imogen used an ice spell with water from a bottle to stop Bur'nakk's regeneration. The fight escalated as Layla managed to grap the Staff of Anubis and fling it away (which Imogen caught with telekinesis); Robert flung a Drox which had managed to get up from under the drop pod at Bur'nakk; George managed to deal significant damage to Bur'nakk with his axe. With his jaw damaged by the attacks from George and Barnaby Bur'nakk could not call reinforcements either and the attacks mounted as Layla, still grappling onto Bur'nakk, tried to rip his arm off. When Bur'nakk charged George, knocking him unconscious, Imogen managed to freeze Bur'nakk again with liquid nitrogen before Robert shoulder charged Bur'nakk again in his suit. The few remaining Drox had been dealt with by Robert: the one trapped under the drop pod eviscerated with the chainsword, and the one thrown at Bur'nakk thrown at Bur'nakk again to its doom. Eventually Layla managed to tear off Bur'nakk's arm and use it to smash Bur'nakk in the balls with it, making Bur'nakk the probably the first Lord of the Drox to be emasculated with his own arm. In fury for the death of his mother and the wounding of his father Robert charged the Drox Lord and took off his head with his chainsword, stating that he was merely disappointed in him. Thus died Bur'nakk, Lord of the Drox for millenia, killed by four schoolkids and an unconscious retired demon hunter, in a muddy field in England, in a fight that lasted not fifteen minutes, on New Year's Day, 1998. Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Category:Non Player Characters